24 by Jem
by RBD586
Summary: A songfic, onesided SasuNaru, my first one so ENJOY!


Hey people, what's poppin'?!?! This is the my very first fanfic I ever post, and it happens to be my first songfic. This is a yaoi so don't like it? Leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. I also do not own the song 24 by Jem. If I owned any of them...oh...there would be BIG changes...

STARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTART

_Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day_

Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror, what he sees...is pathetic  
Why did he join Orochimaru...why?  
Sasuke sighs 'I've completed my ultimate mission...'  
He looks and his hand full of hatred...anger...and fear.  
What they did was something he knew he would regret for his time being.  
He knew he completed his mission, he killed Itachi, and he killed the one he loved.  
'Why...' Sasuke thought cynically.  
After he completed his goal, Orochimaru was going to kill him in 24 hours.

_And I can't believe  
how I've been wasting my time_

Sasuke smashes the mirror, sending all the fragile shards to the floor, he wasn't mad that Orochimaru was going to kill him; it was because his hands destroyed the one thing he ever truly loved.

_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'When did it start...?' Sasuke thought,  
When did he start wanting to help Orochimaru?  
When did he start killing because he liked it?  
When did he start becoming like his brother?  
When?  
24 hours left...

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be_

'Naruto...' Sasuke thought.  
He killed him.  
He couldn't protect him...no, he killed him.  
Naruto, the one he loved.  
If he stayed back at Konoha, would he not be in this position.  
For his last thought on this world to be he killed the one he loved.  
He hated it, Sasuke did.  
It pains him too much to even think about it.  
If Orochimaru doesn't kill him, the thought would.  
Could he have lived a life with Naruto, Sakura, and the others?  
Sasuke closes his eyes in remembrance, all those missions, all those meetings, made him... happy.  
It's too late now; he can't change what he's done.

_And I can't believe  
how I've been wasting my time_

Sasuke kicks the chair and sends it flying towards the wall, smashing into a million, tiny, pieces.  
He hates not only himself, but also everything he's done.

_In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'Who...?' Sasuke thought.  
Who could save him from where he was now?  
Who would tell him "everything's going to be alright"?  
Who is going to help him shield his pain?  
Who?  
18 hours left...

_In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'What happened...?' Sasuke thought.  
What is going on?  
What is going happen after he dies?  
What is fate going to torture him with?  
What?  
13 hours left...

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it _

Two men dressed in all black burst into the room,  
"Times almost up Uchiha, let's go." The man on the left says.  
The try to hold on the each of his arms, but Sasuke shoves them off and walks to Orochimaru's office is.  
'I deserve what I'm going to get' Sasuke thinks cynically.  
The three of them get to his office and Orochimaru says in his snaky voice "Hello Sssssasuke, are you ready?"  
He says nothing but sits down in a chair in the middle of the room, awaiting what will happen to him.

_And I can't believe  
how much I've wasted my time_

Sasuke sees Orochimaru talking to him, his lips moving, his hands expressing his thoughts, his face twisting into hideous smirks, but he heard nothing but his own thoughts.

_In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'Will anyone forgive me...?" Sasuke thought.  
Will anyone cry for him?  
Will anyone remember him?  
Will anyone truly know him for who he was and not what he did.  
Will anyone?  
8 hours left...

Orichimaru picks out his kunai and makes another grand speech, but Sasuke, again, doesn't hear any of it.

_In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'Why...?" Sasuke thought.  
Why did I kill Naruto?  
Why didn't I stay with him to protect him?  
Why am I such a fool?  
Why?

Those were his last thoughts as Orochimaru sliced Sasuke's neck.  
Good-bye.


End file.
